


I`ll be there

by Sasha_Holler



Series: Hold on to me [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: По-стариковски нежный текст про дружбочку, прошедшую испытания временем и полученными инвалидностями/





	

Говорят, у инвалидов со временем портится характер.  
Какой бы цельной личностью ты ни был, все равно станешь невыносимым. Элементарно. Личность – это дом, а воздух в нем бывает разным, в зависимости от того, горит он или рушится.  
Мир вообще мог сложиться внутрь себя вместе со всеми его благами, врагами и чудищами, но продолбать четвертьфинал – вот это была трагедия. Пришлось смириться с пропуском трансляции (невосполнимо!), валяясь на кровати по обе стороны от целого заградительного комплекса из главенствующей расписной чаши с помидорным соусом и стеклянных плошек с чипсами, сырными шариками, кукурузными палочками и другими незаменимыми утешительными благами, помогающими унять горечь от просмотра повтора, как пережевывания того, что кто-то уже ел.  
Роуди мало-помалу все же вошел во вкус, вскрикивал и улюлюкал, будто бы правда все происходило в реальном времени, однако, дальше и дальше, поглядывая на Тони, чувствовал, как в нем растет напряжение. Оно росло, и совладать с ним было все сложнее, как с автомобилем, у которого тормоза медленно выходят из строя. Старк с таким энтузиазмом подошел к имитации заинтересованности в игре, что ему стало почти в самом деле интересно. Роуди в который раз проследил взглядом, как округлый кончик кукурузной палочки (далеко не первой) погружается в гущу соуса, и вокруг нее вспухает красная волна, Тони несет обмазанную палочку ко рту (капнет, капнет сейчас! Успел, черт его) и отгрызает половинку, и…  
\- Тони, - не выдержал Роуди. – Послушай. Я не хотел допекать, все думал, еще пара раз, и я скажу, но уже никаких сил нет…  
\- Что? Что? – с готовностью отозвался Старк, поворачиваясь к нему.  
\- Ты скусываешь чипсы до половины и опять суешь в соус. Так не годится, чувак, вообще не годится, ну в конце-то концов …  
\- Что? Почему? – Тони стал озираться как человек, которому издалека говорят посмотреть на что-то, а он все не может уловить истинную цель взгляда.  
\- У нас одна чашка соуса, и ты еду мусолишь, а потом опять туда… Там уже в конце концов полно твоих слюней!  
\- Ах вот как? Не нравится моя слюна? Ну, знаешь. Извини, старик. Что? А вот мне твоя слюна нравится. Да, да, я ее обожаю. Моя любимая слюна. Стаканами бы ее пил.  
\- Фу, брось, как расслышать это, ты сейчас одной хохмочкой побил рекорд омерзительности за все годы!  
\- Кто сказал, что я шучу, а? Когда это я шутил? Слушай, расслабься, Роудс, все, я буду кусать только так, как вы мне прикажете, полковник, сэр. Я буду хорошим мальчиком.  
\- Уж я надеюсь.  
\- Мистер Старк, четыре часа пополудни, массажист к мистеру Роудсу, - проворковал голос из ниоткуда.  
\- Так, понятно, ну это святое, опять выстраиваются в очередь желающие потискать моего Роуди, я удаляюсь, - Старк начал скатываться с постели, отчего флотилия чаш стала опасно крениться, роняя содержимое на покрывало.  
\- Еще и на паузу поставил, - Роуди махнул рукой в сторону плазмы и покачал головой. – Одно удовольствие эта игра.  
\- Какие проблемы, я тебе ее с четырех сторон запущу, пока ты балдеешь от массажика. В любом случае, она уже пришла. Она ведь пришла?  
\- Мисс Филдс прибыла и ожидает, - деликатно ответил голос из коммутатора.  
\- Слушай, да, вот что еще хотел сказать, - Джеймс слегка подтянулся на руках, чтобы сесть повыше, опять покачал головой. Часто-часто он ею так качал, а в последнее время все чаще. – Прекращай давай, будь добр, вот это все.  
\- Что это все, давай, дружочек, уточни, и я прекращу все на свете.  
\- Прекращай подсылать ко мне этих красоток с эээ…  
\- Медицинским образованием?  
\- Ты понимаешь. Это… это черт знает что такое. Каждый раз это молоденькая куколка, которой бы в кино сниматься, а они…  
\- Оу, если ты о них волнуешься, не стоит. В резюме даже специальный пункт есть, не почувствуют ли они себя неудобно, если у полковника Роудса на них привстанет. Поверь, ни для кого это не…  
\- Тони.  
\- Ладно. Ладно. Я понял тебя, ты из этих чудаков, которые страх как стесняются показываться хорошеньким женщинам в таких негероических видах. Странные вы. Я когда стану старым, и понадобится выгребать мое дерьмо, это будет делать мисс Сан-Диего. Как минимум.  
\- Как минимум, тебе понадобится чемпионка по тяжелой атлетике, - Роудс покивал многозначительно, морща лоб. – Чтоб осилила.  
\- Пошел к черту. Но не будем забывать, что массаж нам показан настрого, так что заказывай, дорогой, кого же тебе будет угодно подпустить к телу.  
\- Ну, не знаю, есть же мужики массажисты, страшные такие и волосатые, с обезьяньими руками, может, кривые или с судимостью…  
\- Я понял тебя, полковник, так бы и сказал, что тебе нужен горячий пуэрториканский профессор лечебного жамканья, шалун ты эдакий. Зачем было так долго терпеть?  
\- Я тебя сейчас прикончу, богом клянусь, - пообещал Роуди, посылая ему взгляд столь выразительный, что Тони даже по привычке слегка отклонился с его траектории, чтоб не оторвало правый бок.  
\- Ну, на тебя не угодишь. Давай это буду делать я?  
\- Старк…  
\- Я серьезно. За три недели ничего не случится, столько мне и надо для получения медицинского образования.  
\- Пусть это будет кто-нибудь один в любом случае. Мужик, тетушка за полтинник, хоть конь в сапогах, только уже постоянный. Чего они каждый раз разные? – Роуди устал от словесного тенниса и опустился на подушку, закрыв глаза.  
\- Я вношу в твою жизнь приятное разнообразие лиц. Окей, так и поступим, - Старк сказал как будто бы в пространство, но на деле – запустил голосовую мушку в тончайшую паутину улавливающих сигналов, неслышно вибрирующую в пространстве. – Будь добра заплатить неустойку мисс Филдс и домчать ее докуда ей будет удобно. А мистеру Роудсу, который тут у нас так раскапризничался, добудь волосатого мужика, тетушку лет пятидесяти и коня. Всех сразу, а то у него так быстро меняются вкусы, я не успеваю уследить… А-а!  
Никакой опыт не позволял еще Тони Старку увернуться от карательного шлепанца, который Роудс метнул ему прямехонько в голову.  
\- Я не заслужил!  
\- Верни тапок. Я хочу встать, - Джеймс завозился, передвигаясь на локтях ближе к краю. – Где там эти штуки… Хочу выйти на балкон, я уже дышу этой сырной пыльцой.  
\- Я забрал твои штуки, я, - напомнил ему Тони, поспешив на помощь, нагнулся над кроватью и тут же напоролся на выставленную руку, опять, как и во все предыдущие разы, когда кидался к нему с той же целью.  
\- А, забрал… Да, - Роуди, обмяк, снова потер пальцами глаза. – Что там ты с ними еще винтишь опять?  
\- Ну здравствуй, а кто просил кондиционер? Шучу, это в том числе. Нет, правда, с системой вентиляции там надо еще поколдовать. Потом у тебя их будет штук тридцать, на каждый день месяца, под каждые ботинки цветом, я тебе обещаю. Как только окончательно сложится вся концепция. Впрочем, ты знаешь, я всегда найду, что улучшить.  
\- Точно… точно, - пробормотал Роуди как бы про себя. – Ну тогда гони майбах, колдун.  
\- Так точно! – Тони мигом мотнулся, подкатил его кресло, смирно всегда ожидающее у двери. Лично им исполненное, «майбах среди инвалидных кресел» по остроумному замечанию Роудса, уже испробовавшего все до одной остроумные функции нелюбимого средства передвижения. Пользовался он им в исключительных случаях, когда его новые «ноги» ненадолго отправлялись в лабораторию для очередного улучшения.  
\- Уйди. Уйди. Я сам, - Джеймс снова отмахнулся от него, и Тони послушно замер, подняв руки.  
\- А что игра?  
\- Да насрать на нее. Все равно уже в твиттере спойлернули. Ты со мной пойдешь? Прихвати еще пива.  
\- Уже сделано, - пока Тони вытаскивал две банки из холодильного ящичка, Роуди уже пересадил себя в «майбах».  
Они выбрались на балкон величиной с вертолетную площадку и вдохнули гудеж города, похожего на макет города, в ожидании близких сумерек, под розоватой сизостью неба.  
\- Давай махнем к морю, а? – Тони не садился, стоял, сунув руки в карманы. – Хоть ненадолго. Полезно же. Да и приятно.  
\- Не хочу, - сказал Роуди, поморщившись. Он тоже не отрывал взгляда от городской панорамы, только Тони смотрел на нее с легким усталым отвращением, а он – напряженно, пристально, нижние веки подрагивали.  
\- Почему?  
\- Да ну его, это море. Не хочу его. Я здесь хочу… не хочу море, оно лежит… лежит как тряпка.  
Тони перевел взгляд на него.  
Роудс не говорил напрямую, но понять, если честно, было нетрудно, Тони чутко улавливал несказанное, лучше и яснее, чем все сенсоры – движение его пальца. Море всегда было синонимом покоя, а Джеймс не хотел покоя. Целая половина его тела теперь находилась в покое, и он, очевидно, ощущал, что тонет по пояс в болоте. Ощущал умом, не нервами, и поцелуйная нежность моря пугала его своей утешительной силой в том числе, он хотел город, его иглы, шпили, углы, он был нужен ему словно кусочек лего, на который наступаешь ногой, чтобы почувствовать боль. Чтобы чувствовать.  
Тони зажмурился на мгновение, быстро стряхнул с себя первый импульс, покусал нижнюю губу.  
\- Нет, если тебе надо, ты поезжай. Доделай мне ноги и махни, почему нет.  
Нет, не помогло.  
\- Ну это-то за что? Ладно, тапок я заслужил. Но это – нет.  
\- Что, что ты начинаешь? Я опять неосторожно призвал королеву драмы?  
\- Пошел ты, Роудс, знаешь, да? Хочешь, чтобы я уехал? А вот хрен тебе. Видал? Остаток жизни буду ошиваться рядом и тебя бесить.  
\- Счастье-то какое. И я вообще этого в виду не имел!  
\- Тогда почему ты это делаешь, - Тони на секунду сложил ладони перед лицом, будто собрался о чем-то коротко помолиться, но тут же развел их, одну руку опять сунул в карман, а другой уже прибавил жестов к монологу. - Методично, твою мать, ковыряешь мои фурункулы, даже попсиховать нормально не можешь!  
Громкость голосов в диалоге всю дорогу летела в горку, и сейчас Тони был где-то в пяти шагах от вершины, но тут Роуди воткнул в нее свой флаг, разоравшись так, что волна сошла с балкона.  
\- Да потому что ты опять пытаешься все чинить, а ты это не ломал!  
Когда Роуди кричал (редко. редко-редко), у него морщился нос, узенько блистали белые зубы из-под губ, заворачивающихся внутрь от яростной судороги, и он со своим длинным лицом и стрельчатыми глазами становился похожим на лисенка. Тони было даже стыдно, что он никогда его не боялся в такие минуты.  
Он сделал движение, будто хотел наклониться, но вместо этого спружинил на ногах, подошел к парапету и сел на него, спиной к пустоте.  
\- Из-за того, что ты чувствовал себя виноватым тогда, когда не был, произошло слишком много говна, - сказал Роуди.  
\- Слушай, ты мне все тогда потрясно объяснил, я усек, честно себя не виню. Да, я немного наседка, но что такого, ты представь, я на миг поверил даже, что тебя потерял, и вот ты вернулся, ну, это немного меняет все. Надо привыкнуть. Это со мной впервые – так за тебя бояться.  
\- Я не про себя, - Роуди сидел, сложив домиком два пальца перед губами и чуть склонив к ним голову, потому взгляд его опять шел из-под наморщенного лба, оружие, которое Тони не мог ни отразить, ни пережить.  
Он откинул и повернул голову вбок, поднял вдобавок ногу на парапет, обняв колено, и Джеймс все-таки ощутил против воли щекотку под кадыком.  
\- Тони.  
\- М.  
\- Иди сюда.  
Он спрыгнул с парапета, и щекотка утихла. Человека вот так просто не уговоришь не опасаться высоты.  
Тут было куда сесть, но Тони сел на пол рядом с ним, и Роуди положил кончики пальцев, все пять, ему на голову. И как будто подломил этим шею, голову повело, и она припала к его колену виском.  
\- На сотню тех, кто облегчит боль, найдется один, кто причинит ее. И ты разменяешь всех за него. Так уж мы устроены.  
\- Мы?  
\- Мы.  
Тони вновь поднялся, выпрямился, почесал согнутым пальцем затылок, затем положил локти на поднятые коленки и сцепил руки меж ними.  
\- Пиво-то я брал для чего?  
\- Так давай сюда.  
Они чокнулись банками, и Тони, внимательно глядя на ту руку, что лежала на подлокотнике кресла, провел вдруг по ней пальцем, от краешка рукава футболки до запястья.  
\- Как так получается, ты уже старый дядька, а кожа как у мальчика. Не то что у меня.  
\- Мы во всем лучше вас, - значительно пояснил Роуди, кивая, убрал руку, затем снова положил обратно, поняв, что ее больше некуда девать. Но теперь согнул, спрятав самую мягкую изнанку.  
\- Это так.  
\- Конечно так.  
\- Ты без конца от меня отмахиваешься. Замечал? Никогда тебя это не раздражало, а теперь вот. У меня что, руки липкие?  
\- Ничего подобного. Ты просто истеричка и без конца кидаешься мне помогать. Как я сам научусь все это делать, если ты все пытаешься делать за меня?  
\- Нет. Не только. Сейчас.  
\- Что за вечер стариковских слез, Тони Старк? Ты его запланировал что ли?  
\- Ну приехали. Надо меня обязательно обхаять, а то сижу, понимаешь ли, необхаянный. Какой ты все-таки говнистый, полковник.  
\- Кто? Я?  
\- Ты, ты. С тобой разговаривать – что жопой в гвозди сесть с размаху.  
\- Да я всегда такой был.  
\- А и правда.  
\- Ну и вот они мы. Ты да я. Два дерьмовых старикана, - заговорил Джеймс после паузы и большого пивного глотка. – Все к тому шло, что в конце концов никто не сможет нас переносить, кроме нас самих. Но и не мы сами себя. Я не могу еще себя выносить, Тони, спасибо, что ты можешь.  
\- «Они обнялись, и слезы их смешались», - Тони стал на колени, раскинул руки и загреб его беспардонно. – Давай, давай, не стесняйся, радость моя, это всегда так заканчивается. Давай. Я очень мягкий.  
\- Ты балда, - смеялся Роуди, когда Тони с ворчаньем тискал его и чмокал в висок, и в щеку, и в шею.  
\- Я таков. Но ты кое-что пропустил в своей охренительной мудрости.  
\- Что же я пропустил? – Роуди посмотрел с интересом, не без труда повернувшись в хомуте его руки, крепко обвивающей шею.  
\- Есть еще один.  
\- И какой же?  
\- Как правило, один дерьмовый старикан. За которого ты не только всех, но и себя разменяешь. Обожаю тебя, мерзкая ты скотина. Невероятно, я тут чечетку на ягодицах по битому стеклу отплясываю, чтобы тебе угодить, а ты все ноешь и ноешь, сил нет, не так ему и не так, массажистки ему слишком красивые, море не так лежит, жемчуг, мать его, мелкий. Проще тебя из окна башни вышвырнуть, гад ползучий, а то моя жизнь с тобой сплошной депрессняк, хоть как-то же надо ее наладить.  
\- Вот то-то же, - растроганный Роуди похлопал его по руке и со смехом зажмурился, когда получил еще один поцелуй прямо в глаз. – Спасибо, правда. За терпение. Все, отвали.  
\- А если нет?  
\- Я тебя сам знаешь куда зашвырну? В руках-то сила есть.  
\- Поехали к морю, Роуди. Поехали.  
\- Что, у меня загар поблек что ли?  
\- Ого, расистские шуточки, все заходит далеко!  
\- А ноги-то сделаешь водонепроницаемыми?  
\- А тебе зачем? Плавать что ли собрался?  
Роуди, поджав нижнюю губу, с наслаждением хрястнул его ладонью по макушке, но потом разворошил ее и туда же крепко чмокнул. Лицо Тони за годы, может, поменялось (помялось кое-где), но макушечка была все та же, мягкая, итальянская, завернутая ураганчиком, как у маленького пушистого мальчишки, которого он повстречал в библиотеке университета, когда тот не мог допрыгнуть до книжки. Надо же, были времена, когда даже Роуди был выше Тони.  
Потом это быстро поменялось, и при внимательном взгляде даже видно было, что Старк в груди и плечах пошире.  
Они всегда шутили, если кто-то все-таки вытянется больше другого, то высокий будет обязан сказать низкому честно, что он начал лысеть.  
\- Тони, - произнес Джеймс, все еще не отнимая губ от его головы и машинально тиская вихры на затылке. Глаза давно устремились в какую-то невидимую точку в бесконечности, куда-то в розовато-сизое небо, поверх блестящего частокола города, к далекому морю и приморским городкам, что выглядят так, будто кто-то высыпал разноцветное лего из ведра.  
\- М? – тихо откликнулся Тони, слышно было даже скорее сквозь кожу, чем ушами.  
\- Лысины еще нет.  
\- Слава богу. Спасибо. Боже… Спасибо. Не бросай меня. Продолжай следить.


End file.
